


дети цветы жизни блин

by katya_ne_smeshno



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_ne_smeshno/pseuds/katya_ne_smeshno
Summary: Брайану просто нужно хорошенько выспаться, и тогда все его проблемы исчезнут как по волшебству, дети вырастут и поумнеют, а посуда помоет себя сама.





	1. блестки и зеленая краска

**Author's Note:**

> это все крошечные не связанные общим сюжетом драбблы и вариации на тему бесконечно уставшей матери-одиночки брайана с тремя несносными и очаровательными детьми потому что мне хочется флаффа и тупых шуток и я обеспечу себе флафф и тупые шутки
> 
> все это появилось только благодаря чудесным артам @walruspol  
> \- https://www.instagram.com/p/Bst43L1Bseg/  
> \- https://www.instagram.com/p/BsuPKePh3zd/  
> \- https://www.instagram.com/p/BswCIA4hAGe/
> 
> фредди почти восемь роджеру почти пять джону почти три брайану почти скорее бы пенсия

Брайан открыл глаза. В залитой мягким, растекающимся по стенами будто масло, светом утреннего солнца комнате было тихо, крошечные пылинки кружили в воздухе и оседали куда придется, где-то далеко за оконным стеклом щебетала ранняя птаха, неназойливо и приятно. Большие настенные часы глухо тикали, отсчитывая драгоценные секунды покоя. Без четверти шесть, какого черта он вообще проснулся в такую рань?

— Брайан. — Что-то теплое и маленькое весомо шлепнулось ему прямо на лоб.

— Что за… — Он подскочил с дивана как ошпаренный, оглядываясь по сторонам. У подлокотника, на котором секунду назад лежала его многострадальная затекшая шея, стоял, поддерживая одной рукой ярко-красные пижамные штаны, а вторую пряча за спиной, лохматый карапуз. Он хитро ухмылялся, и это не сулило ничего хорошего. — Роджер! Исусе, зачем же так пугать? И перестань меня бить, в конце-то концов. Ты почему так рано встал? Что-то болит?

— Брайан, — ребенок, демонстрируя вершины упорства, вскарабкался на диван через подлокотник и уселся на подушку. Он хлопал ресницами своих непомерно огромных голубых глазищ и улыбался беззубо и очаровательно.

Брайан знал это лицо. Брайан приготовился к худшему.

— Выкладывай, паршивец, что ты опять натворил? Сварил Джона в кипятке? Обкромсал Фреда налысо?

Роджер замотал головой из стороны в сторону и начал улыбаться еще шире и еще очаровательнее. Он протянул руку, которую держал за спиной, и сунул Брайану под нос листок. На нем неровными каракулями пятилетки была нарисована кривая гитара, окруженная маленькими красными машинками и розовыми блестками, в измятом и перепачканном уголке в любовно намалеванном сердечке недрогнувшей детской рукой было написано: «АТ РОЖДЕРА».

— С днем рождения, Брайан.

Глаза предательски повлажнели, и слеза умиления приготовилась сорваться и покатиться по небритой щеке. Он притянул его к себе и обнял покрепче.

— Спасибо, Роджер, мне очень нравится.

Роджер захохотал довольно и звонко чмокнул его в щеку. Быть может, он слишком строг к нему, быть может, малец и не такое уж несносное чудовище.

— Еще я покрасил кота в зеленый. Но это случайно вышло! Он должен был быть золотым.

Он выдохнул сквозь зубы медленно и так сильно, что было удивительно, как их не унесло на другой конец Лондона. Главное, доктор Мэй, дыши, перетерпи еще лет десять, а там, глядишь, укатит твой монстр в колледж, варить черепа и звонить тебе раз в год по праздникам. Радуйся, доктор Мэй, сейчас он дарит тебе открытки и признается в своих пакостях честно. Наслаждайся, доктор Мэй, отчитаешь его потом.

— Не страшно, Роджер, мы как-нибудь это переживем.

Кукушка в часах хрипло запела, сообщая о том, что стрелки наконец доползли до шестерки и дюжины. В соседней комнате заплакал Джон. День обещал быть долгим.


	2. чай и улица сезам

До конца выпуска Улицы Сезам оставалось семь минут. Коржик жизнерадостно напевал прилипчивую песенку про буквы с мерцающего под кляксой овсяной каши экрана. Рыжий с зеленью кот терся о ноги, настойчиво напоминая о том, как важно своевременно кормить питомца. Роджер с треском доламывал новую машинку. Фредди скучающе болтал ногой, и на столе все дергалось в такт. Джон выл.

Брайану тоже хотелось выть.

Ты взрослый мальчик, доктор Мэй, повторял он мысленно, тебе выть не положено. Глубокий вдох, глубокий выдох. Живем дальше.

— Фредди, допивай чай и собирайся в школу, — он вытащил с полки чистую тарелку и принялся накладывать новую порцию овсянки, — Роджер, поди поиграй в комнате. Джон, солнышко, хватит плакать.

Конечно его никто не слушал. Дети продолжали качаться, ломать и выть все с тем же упорством. Вся кухня заполнилась на мгновение диким хрустом вперемешку с алфавитной песней, кот, самый умный в их семействе, рванул к выходу, снося на своем пути пустые жестяные миски, Брайан с Роджером закричала на два голоса.

— Роджер!

— Оно само!

Джон испуганно притих, окинул утренний апокалипсис оценивающим взглядом и снова заголосил, не жалея связок. Господи, милостивый и добрый, пожалей этих детей и не дай мне убить их прямо сейчас.

Наверное, Господь и правда его услышал. Ну или шепот вышел слишком громким.

— Спасибо за завтрак! — Фредди вскочил из-за стола, одним глотком опустошив свой стакан, и потянул за собой Роджера, как котенка за шкирку. По пути он звонко чмокнул Джона в лоб и потрепал его красные мокрые щеки. — Не реви, дорогуша, ешь свою кашу. Родж, ну.

— Спасибо за завтрак, Брайан. — Роджер насупился и глядел в пол, вертя в руках остатки несчастной игрушки. Такое обращение ему было явно не по душе, но не в его положении сейчас возмущаться.

— Пожалуйста, мальчики.

Он застыл у плиты с тарелкой каши в руках. Дети скрылись в комнате, откуда тут же раздалась приглушенная хлипкой дверью ссора. Это проблема уже будущего Брайана, у которого сыты все до единого дети. И коты. Джон молча раскачивал свой детский стульчик и выжидающе глядел, примеряясь, когда снова можно будет заплакать. Нет уж, дудки, хватит с него криков за завтраком.

— Ну что, чемпион, — полная ложка оказалась у Джона во рту прежде, чем он успел это понять, — приятного аппетита.

Джон покорно жевал овсянку. Вернувшийся на кухню Галилей жадно хрустел своим кормом в углу. На заляпанном экране крошечного телевизора Улица Сезам сменилась утренними новостями.


	3. таблетки и кот

С надрывным пыхтением и тихим свистом на кухне по третьему кругу закипал чайник, пар оседал на холодном окне бесформенными кляксами, и крупные капли скатывались в лужи на подоконнике. Фредди лениво выводил пальцем по стеклу причудливые фигуры животных.

— Брайан.

— М?

— Долго еще? — Он заерзал на стуле, усевшись на свои руки, чтобы лишний раз не чесаться. Из-под желтой пижамной футболки торчал градусник.

— Пару минут, Фред, потерпи.

— Я спать хочу. — Галилей с тихим урчанием устроился у него на коленях, тычась плоской недовольной мордой в живот. — А таблетки не хочу. Не люблю таблетки.

— Знаю, но что поделаешь, принимать их все равно придется.

Свежая заварка невесомо пахла чабрецом и закончившимся летом, плескаясь растопленным янтарем в фарфоровой чашке с котятами, пока сахар медленно растворялся на дне. Брайан поставил чай на стол и забрал у Фредди градусник.

— Пей пока.

Ртуть доползла до неутешительных тридцати восьми и трех. Фред с громким хлюпаньем глотал горячий чай, моргал несинхронно и вяло чесал освободившейся рукой красные пятна на лице. Черт бы побрал эту ветрянку и Прентера этого с его безмозглыми родителями. Ах, мистер Мэй, ну мы же не знали, мы же не думали, мистер Мэй. Конечно не думали, особенно не думали, отправляя заразного ребенка в школу. Большая таблетка ибупрофена беспомощно хрустнула между ложками и развалилась на две части. Фредди с Галилеем одновременно подняли на него свои до жути одинаковые черные глаза.

— Я не буду пить таблетки.

Кот, будто что-то поняв, выпрыгнул из-под рук на стол и уселся между ними с Брайаном.

— Могу поставить тебе укол. Еще есть свечки. Хочешь?

Фред покачал головой и потянулся за лекарством, закинул в рот, проглотил через силу, скривился. Галилей принялся вылизывать его горячие ладони.

— Ты закончил с чаем?

— Ага. — У него уже совсем слипались глаза.

— Тогда пошли, — Брайан поднял Фредди на руки, — почитаю тебе перед сном.

— Про при-и-нцесс? — Он безуспешно боролся с зевотой.

— Про принцесс.

В детской тускло горел ночник, освещая на пару с желтым уличным фонарем зеленые в крапинку стены. Фредди уснул на середине второй главы, не дослушав о том, как маленькая мышка превращается в кучера. Джон, вымотанный своим первым в жизни серьезным жаром, спал крепко, время от времени сипло глубоко вздыхая. Роджер неспокойно вертелся на своей постели, он скинул одеяло на пол и что-то бормотал. Брайан укрыл его, подоткнул края, поцеловал едва теплый лоб. Температура наконец спадала. Кот по-хозяйски устроился у Фреда на подушке.

— Пригляди за ними, ладно?

Галилей обернулся на голос, махнул согласно пушистым хвостом. Брайан аккуратно прикрыл дверь.


End file.
